Kurt learned two very important lessons today
by Klainer0801
Summary: A Kid!Klaine fanfiction where Kurt Hummel finds Blaine Anderson in the park and the pair instantly become best friends. My contribution for Klaine Week Day 1.


**Kurt learned two very important lessons today.**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**I would appreciate any reviews guys! Hope you enjoy :P **

* * *

><p>Kurt kicked his shoe at the crumbling pavement as he walked, hand in hand, alongside his mother.<p>

The sun was shining brightly filling the air with warmth so his parents had planned to take him to the park. As much as he loved the park he was really just in the mood to be at home with his musicals and films.

He'd pleaded for his parents to let him stay at home to watch _The Little Mermaid_ but to no such luck.

Kurt thought about growing a beautiful sparkly tail; being able to swim away to wherever he liked and smiled to himself, starting to hum _Part of your world,_ his favourite song in the process.

He glanced up as his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden cease in his parent's footsteps and the sunlight blinded him.

"Right Kurt, listen to me darling" came the soothing voice of his mother, Elizabeth, "I want you to go play nicely with the other children, ok? Daddy and I will be right here."

Burt Hummel gave his hair a quick ruffle, making Kurt giggle and sent him off in the right direction.

Kurt took one step into the fenced off play area, recognising that smell of playground tarmac and wrinkled his nose in disapproval.

"I wish we could leave right now, I don't want to smell like a horrible old park" he muttered to himself.

Kurt took in the view in front of him and quickly scanned the play area, noticing the bullies by the round-a-bout he knew he would do well to avoid. He settled for an empty swing on the far side of the park and reluctantly skipped over.

He climbed up onto the swinging seat and gave himself a big push off. It always relaxed him to feel the wind rushing through his hair.

He sat back in the swing and listened. Kurt loved the sounds of the outdoors: the birds singing their own striking tunes, wind rustling through the trees and the joyful laughter of children all around.

However, today Kurt heard something different in amongst all this. Something much bigger and better than any of the other sounds. It seemed vaguely familiar but he could not place a finger on it.

He could see the play house and the slide, the excited babies in the sandpit and his parents sat on their usual bench with a cup of coffee each. No matter how hard he looked he could not see where the noise was coming from. He gave up looking, feeling slightly annoyed.

He decided he would be adventurous and walked carefully to the source of the sound. As he got closer he realised the sound was music.

Kurt had always loved music, ever since his mother started to play for him on the piano and sing sweet words to him as he drifted off to sleep that one night.

Calmer now, he speeded up in his journey to the source of the music. When he reached the play house the music was much louder and sounded as if it was coming from a guitar. He could almost be certain he could also hear singing. Wonderful singing.

He peered inside the plastic, beaten play house and saw a young boy, about the same age as himself, sat in the corner of the orange coloured room. He was playing a tune on his own guitar and like Kurt had heard: he was singing.

The boy was smaller than Kurt and a lot skinnier. He was wearing dark jeans and a nice shirt. Kurt guessed his mother had dressed him. His dark curly hair fell over his eyes and stuck up in all the wrong directions. Kurt decided he liked it that way.

"Hi, I'm Kurt" he said as he closed the door to the room behind him.

The young boy looked up with a confused look on his face. Kurt noticed his eyes, the most endearing, sparkling and beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

After a few seconds the boy stopped playing his music and a smile grew on his face.

"I'm Blaine, nice to meet you."

"You don't have to stop playing you know" said Kurt, moving over to sit down cross legged opposite Blaine.

"Do you know it? It's from umm…" Blaine stopped in his tracks with uncertainty but Kurt willed him to carry on. "_The Little Mermaid" _Blaine continued.

"Ohhh I love that film!" Kurt exclaimed and clapped his hands as realisation hit him as to where he recognised the song from.

The other boy almost shrieked in excitement and Kurt couldn't help but laugh. The boy had such a lovely smile it was hard not to.

Blaine made to pass over his guitar to Kurt but soon retreated in his actions as Kurt made an over-exaggerated look of rejection.

"I'm only 6, I can't play that!" Kurt said while crossing his arms definitely.

"Well I'm only 5…" whispered Blaine looking down in embarrassment from being rejected. Kurt felt his breath hitch as he became suddenly down heartened. How could a FIVE year old play a guitar and he couldn't?

"I CAN sing though" Kurt said smugly moving to sit u straight on his knees.

Blaine quickly replied, much to Kurt's delight: "Ohh show me!"

"Urmmm… can you play _Let it be_?"

"Of course… I can play anything by the Beatles!" Blaine said proudly as he picked up his guitar again.

"My mummy sings this to me all the time" Kurt explained, a smile growing on his face as he thought of how happy his parents would be to see him making a friend.

"Let's hear it then!" Blaine started to strum out the familiar tune on his guitar and Kurt waited patiently for his cue to come in.

_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me__  
><em>_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

Kurt could see a flash in Blaine's eyes as he began to sing. He hoped so much that he liked his singing._  
><em>_And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me__  
><em>_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

To Kurt's surprise Blaine supplied some soft backing singing for the chorus. He had the sweetest voice, nearly as sweet as his mothers._  
><em>_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be__  
><em>_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree__  
><em>_There will be an answer, let it be__  
><em>_For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see__  
><em>_There will be an answer, let it be_

Both boys put everything they could into the next chorus staring into each other's eyes. Kurt had no idea what his feelings were doing or what the thoughts in his head were meant to mean._  
><em>_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be__  
><em>_There will be an answer, let it be__  
><em>_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be__  
><em>_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

Blaine suddenly broke out into a guitar solo here and Kurt was surprised at just how well he could play for a 5 year old. He played the notes perfectly and never faltered once.

Kurt loved how the small boy looked so lost in the music and with a small smile to himself he started singing once more._  
><em>_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be__  
><em>_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me__  
><em>_Shine until tomorrow, let it be__  
><em>_I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me__  
><em>_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be__  
><em>_Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be__  
><em>_There will be an answer, let it be_

For the last few lines Blaine joined in with Kurt and their voices blended perfectly. Kurt was sure you could see his grin from space but he didn't care. He'd never had someone to share something like this with before._  
><em>_Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be__  
><em>_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

Blaine gave a small applause with a grin to match Kurt's on his face too.

"That was wonderful!" Blaine said almost too excitedly.

"Thank-you" Kurt said nervously with a flick of his hair.

An awkward silence was shared between the pair as they sat and reflected on the moment, too involved in their own thoughts to speak to the other.

Kurt broke the calm, startling Blaine: "What's it called when you play and instrument?"

"Urmmm well… It begins with M." Said Blaine, screwing up his face with concentration as he tried desperately to remember the word.

Kurt noticed his effort and tried to help "My daddies a mechanic… that begins with M?" He said, reaching over and tapping Blaine on the knee.

Another spark lit in Blaine's eyes and he grabbed Kurt's hand as he remembered, "Musician!"

"Musician" Kurt repeated to himself. He sat back again in deep thought, trying not to think about why the other boy was still holding his hand. "Can anyone be a musician?"

"I think so… Were both musicians now" Blaine smirked as he dropped Kurt's hand and began to play a soft song on the guitar.

"But I can't play the guitar" Kurt said as a tiny frown crept onto his face.

"Yes, but you can sing. You're a really good singer"

Kurt felt himself blush and said a quick "Thank-you"

Blaine stood up and only then was it obvious to Kurt just how small the young boy was. He strolled over and sat next to Kurt, guitar in hand.

Kurt considered his next question for a moment but then disregarded it feeling stupid. He brought his knees up to his chest and curled himself into them.

As if Blaine had read his mind he placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and directed his next sentence straight at him, looking him right in the eye. "I can teach you one day if you'd like"

"That would be nice" Kurt said, slowly relaxing his posture once more.

"We should always be musicians" Blaine said almost to himself as he nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeah! Always!" Kurt replied.

A shout was heard from across the park and Blaine perked up at once. "I think that was my dad." He said whilst getting up to look out the shiny plastic window. He looked back around and Kurt was sure that was fear he could see in his eyes. He didn't like that. Not one bit.

"Have you got to go now?" Asked Kurt politely but knowing which answer he would prefer.

"I think so. I'm sorry." Blaine said as he dropped his head and hanging his arms limp.

"Don't worry! I can see you tomorrow!" Kurt stood up beside Blaine and patted his back encouragingly. All of a sudden the younger boy's spirits shot up once again.

"I'd like that!" Blaine said with a huge grin from ear to ear.

The boys went to move and Blaine let Kurt go through the playhouse door to the open world first following close behind.

Kurt noticed his parents beaming at him from across the park and waved enthusiastically which they returned swiftly.

He turned back around to notice Blaine looking slightly worried with a question on his lips. "Are we friends now then?"

Kurt jumped at the other boy and hugged him tight, Blaine returning the squeeze equally. As they backed away Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes and answered: "Best friends."

Another shout was heard from Blaine's father, more urgent this time. Kurt gave his new best friend a look which said "Don't worry" and Blaine smiled once more.

With a few hurried goodbyes, the boys both ran off in different directions towards their parents. It was darker now than when they came and there were not so many people about. The birds were still there though… they were always there.

He was greeted by his father placing a firm hand on his shoulder with a proud smile "Ready to go Bud?"

A simple smile up at his father was all that was needed. Burt swung his child up into his arms and held him close.

As they left the park Kurt nodded to himself in silent agreement that he had learnt two very important things today:

He was going to be a musician forever…. and

He would always be the best of friends with Blaine Anderson.


End file.
